


The Winner

by Dacro



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-22
Updated: 2005-06-22
Packaged: 2017-11-16 21:16:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/543896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dacro/pseuds/Dacro





	The Winner

Title: The Winner  
Pairing: H/D  
Rated PG  
Words: 100  
Gift: For [](http://chuffing.livejournal.com/profile)[**chuffing**](http://chuffing.livejournal.com/). Happy birthday sweetie. I know how you love your angst, so I decided to see what the dark side of my mind wanted to give me. It gave me flangst. heh. *hugs* Love ya. You are my favorite stalker.

  


The Winner

"Harry?"

He always knows.

"I just needed to sit up— can't sleep." His hand finds mine, rubbing softly.

"Nightmare?" he asks, yawning.

"No, just thinking." I send a weak smile over my shoulder, Voldemort's contorted face fading from my thoughts.

"It's finished. He can't hurt us anymore."

"I know."

"No, I don't think you do," he says, looking into my eyes. I look away.

"But so many dead— and he took you away from me."

If we don't let go, he wins, Harry, he'll live in us."

He wraps his arms around me.

He's right.

"I'll try."

"And we'll win."


End file.
